Permanece con vida
by LadyKya0
Summary: AU. A pesar de lo atroz que les resultaba, llegar a La Cabaña del Misterio era la única esperanza que los mantenía aferrados a la vida.


********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por:** **LadyKya0**

* * *

Aclaración: Este OneShot es sólo una interpretación para el AU que ubica Gravity Falls en un escenario de un apocalipsis zombie en escala mundial. Utilizando como referencia alguno de los fanarts que _**xnighten** , _en Tumblr; hizo para este AU.

* * *

 **.**

 **Permanece con vida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Esta libre, estanca la puerta—. Su voz hizo eco en la pequeña habitación en la que recién llegaban.

La chica terminó de ingresar para de inmediato obedecer las órdenes que había dado su hermano, tomó una de las sillas que se encontraban por el suelo, esparcidas, y con ella aseguró la perilla, haciendo de esa manera, que la puerta resistiese cualquier fuerza externa que intentase abrir aquel pedazo de metal desgastado.

Aspiró profundo girando sobre sus talones para examinar el lugar en el que se encontraban.

La oscuridad ya era una característica que inundaba cada rincón de los edificios en los que habían estado, así que no se sorprendió al verse parcialmente cegada al momento de cerrar la puerta. Buscó un poco alrededor, intentando así que su vista se acostumbrase a la poca luz; fue cuando a un costado suyo, vio un par de interruptores blanquecinos, que ahora se encontraban llenos de polvo.

Suspiró acercándose.

Sin pensarlo mucho, estiró una de sus manos y presionó el botón, sin embargo nada pasó. Sonrió de lado, le dieron ganas de carcajearse, reírse de ella misma por creer que podría ver de nuevo una luz artificial en todo su esplendor. Burlarse por siquiera tener esperanza en algo tan insignificante como eso. — Habría sido lindo —. Pensó.

La electricidad fue uno de los primeros privilegios de los que se vieron privados cuando aquella locura comenzó. Simplemente dejó de funcionar. De aquello ya habían pasado algunos meses, así que ahora ya no podían contar del todo con aquel inventó que alguna vez les facilitó la vida.

Entonces, observó la parte alta de la pared frente a ella, ahí se encontraba una hilera de ventanas superiores por las cuales los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban alumbrando tenuemente los pasillos grises de aquella habitación; pronto la noche caería. Al menos se alegraba de que hubiesen podido encontrar aquel lugar para resguardarse, y tal vez, descansar. Habían llegado al almacén de lo que alguna vez había sido una pequeña tienda comercial, decidieron entrar esperando poder reabastecer sus nulas provisiones. La chica posó una de sus manos sobre una de las correas que caían sobre sus hombros y sosteniendo la mochila rosada, la abrió. Rebuscando un poco, por fin de ella tomó una lámpara de baterías. Acomodándose de nuevo el morral sobre su espalda, encendió el aparato y comenzó a apuntar hacía aquellos rincones más oscuros.

— ¿Podremos pasar aquí la noche? — Preguntó mientras avanzaba un par de pasos y daba una mirada rápida sobre las repisas que se encontraban a su lado. Sólo encontró sabanas y cajas vacías. Bufó, mientras lo único que escuchaba era el eco de sus botas sobre el piso de concreto.

Se detuvo.

Silencio.

Era lo único que percibía y rápidamente se asustó.

— ¿Dipper? — Se preocupó de inmediato, porque podría jurar que hacía minutos no escuchaba la voz de su hermano. Sus sentidos se pusieron totalmente alerta cuando escuchó un par de cajas caer, en una de las esquinas, al fondo del recinto. La castaña tomó con fuerza la lámpara mientras con su otra mano desenganchaba la palanca de metal que había colgado en uno de las trabillas de sus jeans cortos.

Comenzó a caminar entre los altos estantes.

El impulso de volver a llamar a su hermano se hizo presente, pero no tardó en reprimirlo con todas sus fuerzas. Había aprendido a mantenerse serena. Avanzó con más velocidad mientras sostenía con fuerza, a la altura de su rostro, el artefacto de metal.

El sonido de más cajas cayendo resonó en el lugar, fue entonces cuando la chica aspiró fuertemente todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían y dando vuelta al estante que la separaba del lugar, encaró la escena esperando encontrarse con lo peor.

Pero no fue así.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada, o me vas a ayudar a levantarme, Mabel? — Fue lo que la castaña escuchó, mientras apuntaba al rostro de su gemelo con la luz incandescente de la lámpara que aun sostenía en manos.

Suspiró aliviada.

Mabel acomodó de nuevo su arma de metal en sus pantalones cortos, para después acercarse y extenderle la mano al chico, el cual se encontraba en el suelo rodeado de cartones empolvados en los que había resbalado, y qué mientras intentaba levantarse, había terminado jalando el pedazo de plástico que se encontraba en la mesa en donde quiso sostenerse y que se encontraba recargada sobre la pared, haciendo así que más objetos cayesen sobre él, ocasionando los ruidos que habían asustado a su hermana.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó esta cuando Dipper por fin estuvo de pie. El chico asintió.

— No es nada.

Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, para después comenzar a recorrer los pasillos del lugar, buscando con cuidado algún objeto que les fuese de utilidad.

Rebuscaron entre las cajas por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que por fin notaron que ningún tipo de luz se filtraba por las pequeñas ventanas. El menor de ambos cayó sobre el suelo pesadamente, con una vela que había encontrado por ahí, removió entre las cosas de su propia mochila y tomó un encendedor de gas butano encendiendo con eso la mecha de la vela desgastada. Apagó entonces, la lámpara con la que se había estado ayudando para alumbrar.

Dipper no se arriesgaría a que la luminosidad de sus lámparas de baterías se traspasara por las pequeñas ventanas superiores. Tal vez exageraba, pero en esos meses había aprendido que ya no podían confiar en nada, ni nadie.

En ese mundo actual sólo su hermana era su aliada.

Nadie más.

— No hay nada —, se quejó.

— Era una tienda, seguro fue saqueado en los primero días —. Respondió el chico a la queja de su hermana, pudo observarla debido a la tenue luz naranjosa que despedía la vela frente suyo.

Mabel suspiró, y siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, se sentó sobre el suelo, apagando su propia lámpara en el proceso. Movió su mochila hacia un costado, abriéndola por segunda vez esa noche, tomó una alargada botella de plástico y lo puso frente a ella.

— Necesitamos encontrar agua — Susurró mientras observaba el líquido trasparente que no llegaba ni a la mitad del envase. Lo vio por uno par de segundos más, para después girar la tapadera y dar un sólo sorbo. Ofreció, después, el objeto a su hermano.

— Pronto nos adentraremos de nuevo al bosque. Recuerdo que había un lago cerca.

— Será peligroso.

— Lo sé, pero aún creo que es más fácil encontrar agua ahí. El poblado es peligroso, sabes muy bien el por qué.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

.

Su situación era muy complicada. Habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo que habían estado avanzando hasta llegar ahí. Habían pasado ya por muchísimas cosas, tanto que sentían demasiado lejano el día en que había comenzado todo, pero seguían recordando con claridad cómo fue que desde el inicio se habían tenido que esconder dentro de su propia casa en Piedmont, recordaban el pánico de no saber qué hacer, porque estaban solos.

Y en a estas alturas era un hecho que nadie supo realmente lo que había sucedido.

Las noticias nunca alertaron a la gente, sólo habían mostrado lo usual. Conflictos, peleas, arrestos, ataques en países lejanos, enfrentamientos que camuflaban con protestas que terminaban mal. Nada que a los habitantes promedio debiera preocupar demasiado. Había sido por eso que sus padres no lo habían pensado mucho cuando decidieron tomar aquel vuelo a Francia, debido al trabajo; sólo estarían tres días y regresarían con ellos. No era la primera vez, así que los gemelos tampoco le habían tomado mucha importancia.

Ese fue un gran error.

No hubieron pasado esos tres días, cuando la locura comenzó. De pronto, y sin explicaciones razonables, los aeropuertos cerraron por órdenes del gobierno. El país entró en alerta y se negó la entrada o salida de sus propios ciudadanos, provocando que el caos se descontrolara.

Ellos se quedaron abandonados, sin noticias de sus padres. Fue entonces cuando el miedo los invadió, porque a través de las ventanas de su casa podían observar lo que sucedía en las calles. Todo era un desastre, llamas, choques, gritos, llanto; podían escuchar las sirenas a lo lejos, helicópteros sobrevolando una y otra vez, y sólo se les ocurrió bloquear todas las posibles entradas de su casa, porque lo único que sabían era que no debían dejar entrar a nadie.

Estaban solos, y entre ellos decidieron protegerse. Y así lo hicieron por un par de días.

Los hermanos no habían sabido a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pasaba en las calles, pero incluso en el día, habían decidido no salir, porque aún con la luz del sol en lo alto, los gritos y disparos no habían cesado.

Incluso, muchas veces la puerta principal se estremeció, y ellos sólo optaban por esconderse y guardar silencio mientras observaban, disimuladamente, por la ventana esperando que fuesen su padres, pero al no ser así sólo se abrazaban protegiéndose, porque después de segundos se daban cuenta que quién estuviese al otro lado intentaba fervientemente derribar la barricada que el par de gemelos había hecho frente a la entrada.

Al poco tiempo terminaban por irse.

Una noche. La última en que los postes públicos alumbraron las calles, una de las vecinas; amiga de su mamá, había ido a buscarlos. Los llamó, y estuvieron a punto de responder, de salir y dejarse cuidar por la mujer, porque para el par de adolescentes, la situación comenzaba a sobrepasarlos. Pero en el último momento, cuando Dipper decidió vacilar con la última silla que aseguraba la perilla; al observar por la ventana, fueron testigos de cómo la mujer fue atacada de improviso por una de las cosas que parecían aterrorizar al planeta entero. Asustados, volvieron a enterrarse en las profundidades de su hogar a la expectativa de qué sería lo que pasaría con ellos.

Después de esa noche, la oscuridad nocturna se sentía eterna; ambos se acurrucaban, siempre brazados, intentando ignorar la cantidad de quejidos y disparos, de gritos que se escuchaban a las afueras, las cuales se habían convertido en un cántico continuo que les confirmaban el final del mundo que conocían.

En la octava noche, simplemente ya no escucharon disparos, ni había gritos. Sólo el constante gemido de los seres que aun los asechaban; sin rastro alguno de que alguien quedase vivo.

.

— Crees que mamá y papá… — Intentó preguntar Mabel mientras miraba la delgada flama de la vela tintinear.

— Seguro sobrevivieron. Sabes cómo es papá, no se dejaría vencer por una de esas cosas. Regresaran y sabrán dónde buscarnos —. Sonrió conciliador el chico. Intentando así calmar a su hermana, como tantas veces en ese tiempo. La vio asentir mientras se acomodaba en el suelo. — Duerme, mañana continuaremos caminando. La chica obedeció mientras se acomodaba cerca de su hermano. Dio un último vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba asegurándose así de que nada podría sorprenderla con la guardia baja. Después sólo cerró los ojos, e intento sumergirse en un sueño que pudiera brindarle la energía suficiente para el siguiente día.

.

Pronto se habían dado cuenta que ya no podían quedarse en su hogar. Que este no sería seguro para siempre, y que cuando aquellos seres lograran traspasar la puerta sería su eminente fin. Y Dipper no podía siquiera imaginarse terminar de aquella forma. No quería morir así, mucho menos convertirse en uno de esos monstruos.

Entonces, comenzó a pensar. A idear un plan.

Necesitaba una solución rápida.

Se sabía listo, y a sus quince años recordó al par de ancianos que vivían en Oregón.

Stanley y Sanford Pines.

Esos eran sus tíos abuelos, a los que alguna vez, teniendo doce años, visitaron. No habían convivido con ellos demasiados, eran por demás extraños. Gemelos al igual que ellos, pero uno mantenía una casa turística llena de chucherías en un pueblo pequeño en medio del bosque, mientras que el otro trabajaba bajo tierra con experimentos científicos que solo él entendía.

Siempre pensó que estaban chiflados.

Locos de remate.

Pero al recordándolos con detalle, una parte de él le dijo que había algo en ambos hombres que le aseguraban se mantenían vivos, y que a diferencia de él y su hermana, tenían un refugio seguro.

Necesitaba saberlo. Quería confiar en ellos.

Ese par de ancianos ahora parecían ser sus únicas esperanzas. Fue por eso que decidió que debían llegar hasta ellos. Costase lo que costase.

Ambos hermanos habían decidido arriesgarse, tomaron lo que dentro de su hogar pudiese serles útil y saliendo por la puerta trasera, en silencio, muy temprano por la mañana, comenzaron a enfrentarse a la realidad de la que habían estado huyendo.

Y sobrevivieron.

Más de una vez estuvieron a punto de no lograrlo, pero en días habían aprendido a aferrarse a la vida.

No era fácil, claro que no. Cómo podría serlo si además de esquivar hordas de cadáveres andantes, también debían comenzar a preocuparse por las personas que sobrevivían, porque muchas de esas habían perdido la razón el día en el que la sociedad y moral se fueron al caño.

Hubo una ocasión en la que, de manera sorpresiva, tuvieron la oportunidad de unirse a un grupo de sobrevivientes. Una pequeña comunidad que habían encontrado a las afueras de California, escondidos entre los altos árboles que rodeaban la carretera; les habían brindado protección, una gran oferta; y Mabel había aceptado por ambos.

Estaban cansados, heridos y sobre todo hambrientos. Salir de la ciudad para ellos había sido una odisea. No podían simplemente caminar por las calles porque las hordas eran impenetrables. Repetidas veces se habían visto forzados a entrar a edificios, subir por escaleras de emergencia, buscar refugio en lugares donde era más alta la probabilidad de morir que de pasar una noche segura.

Su moral estaba lo suficientemente derrotada, tanto que incluso pensaron seriamente en quedarse con esas personas que habían sido tan cálidos con ellos desde el primer momento en que los vieron; y olvidarse de los tíos, de seguir su viaje hasta el norte de Oregón. Olvidarse de la Cabaña del Misterio en Gravity Falls.

Y lo habrían hecho. Pero la segunda noche que pasaron con aquellas personas, fue el momento en el que los gemelos Pines se dieron cuenta de que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes.

Que la vida se había destruido.

Esa noche fue todo un caos, en medio de la oscuridad.

Dipper se encontraba recostado alrededor de los restos de una fogata que lo mantenían cálido, con Mabel a dos pasos de él. Intentaba conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible, simplemente su mirada viajaba de extremo a extremo entre los troncos de los árboles que les rodeaban buscando entre la oscuridad algún indicio de peligro. No podía estar seguro, simplemente había un sentimiento de inseguridad que le impedía dejarse llevar a la inconciencia.

Pero nunca notó o escuchó nada. Las trampas que rodeaban el campamento jamás sonaron.

De un momento a otro, sin tiempo a procesar lo que realmente estaba pasando, escuchó el primer grito. Y después, más y más, hasta que el pánico despertó a todos y entre la desesperación el chico tomó a su hermana y buscó la manera de esconderse, protegerse y mantenerse con vida.

Ambos adolescentes corrieron lo más que pudieron, usando la oscuridad como ventaja, y en el último instante treparon en uno de los árboles más altos que vieron. Se escondieron entre las frondosas ramas de este.

Mabel jamás creyó lo que vería cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hasta la pequeña fuente de luz que era la fogata que minutos atrás los cobijaba para dormir.

Muerte.

Pero era diferente de la que habían visto hasta ese momento. Aquellas personas, que curaron sus heridas el día anterior, las que habían intentado ayudarlos al verlos jóvenes e indefensos; estaban siendo asesinados a sangre fría en medio de la oscuridad por personas vivas. No cadáveres andantes, eran sobrevivientes eliminando a personas que habían llegado hasta ahí luchando por su vida.

No lo entendían.

Era cierto que en aquellos días habían visto a algunas personas que habían perdido la razón e incluso la esperanza, dejándose llevar por la locura; sin embargo, esa noche fue la primera vez que veían una masacre como esa. Personas escabulléndose entre la negra noche para atacar a gente que sólo buscaba sobrevivir.

Al terminar, los vieron rebuscar entre las provisiones que quedaron a merced de los asesinos mientras los escuchaban reír; Dipper entonces lo supo, en aquel mundo en el que intentaban permanecer, sólo sobreviviría el más apto.

Aquí ya no existía moral, condescendencia, lastima ni privilegios; simple selección natural.

Después de aquello, ambos se las habían arreglado para no volver a toparse con ninguno grupo de personas, porque sabían que la próxima vez seguramente no tendrían tanta suerte.

No estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse.

De aquel incidente había pasado algún tiempo, no estaban seguros de cuánto; habían dejado de contar los días hacía mucho. Y justo antes de que el sol se perdiera en el horizonte, por fin habían visto a lo lejos lo que alguna vez fue el contenedor de agua que abastecía a los habitantes del lugar. Habían llegado al remoto poblado de Gravity Falls, o al menos lo que seguramente quedaba de el.

Dipper se aferraba a mantener poca esperanza. Deseaba ver a sus tíos, encontrarlos y sobrevivir con ellos, pero la perspectiva hasta ese momento le decían que las probabilidades de en verdad encontrarlos con vida eran pocas.

Así que había convencido a Mabel de intentar descansar en el almacén de lo que fue un supermercado, que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. El chico realmente no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse e ingresar al lugar con sus sentidos cegados por la noche donde las probabilidades de perder la vida serían altas. No quería morir infectado estando tan cerca…

La infección.

A pesar de todo, en ese punto los gemelos Pines no habían logrado saber de dónde llegó, cómo surgió ni mucho menos dónde inicio toda aquella paranoia que habían visto y vivido. Lo único que sabían era que con tan solo una mordida, un rasguño, una herida infectada… ya no había vuelta atrás.

Era horrible darse cuenta de la crisis en la que la humanidad había caído.

Porque hacía tan sólo unos meses atrás, la vida era tan cotidiana y aburrida, que era imposible creer que en ese momento tuvieran que cuidarse las espaldas para sobrevivir; que las personas que habían sobrevivido resultaban ser mucho más peligrosas que los seres que se caían a pedazos con cada paso que daban y que se negaban a completar el ciclo de la existencia.

Dipper no estaba realmente seguro de si querría encontrarse con sobrevivientes o infectados.

Muchas veces los gemelos quisieron sólo despertar una mañana, y descubrirse ambos en la sala, cubiertos por una manta, sólo aturdidos debido a la pesadilla ocasionada por una de esas películas de terror que gustaban ver los viernes en la noche.

Habían tratado tantas veces.

Lo habían deseado con tanta fuerza, pero nunca sucedió. No podía ser tan sencillo.

Y esa mañana, no había sido la excepción.

La primera en abrir los ojos fue Mabel, con la luz clara que se filtraba por las ventanas superiores y que envolvía toda la habitación, sintió como sus ojos eran lastimados debido a la claridad.

Se reincorporó adolorida, para después mover su hombro derecho de manera circular, para aliviar el entumecimiento que sentía. Pasara el tiempo que pasara, no podía acostumbrarse a dormir en el suelo duro. Extrañaba su cama, y pensar en ello sólo la hacía sentir estúpida, porque ese idea nunca llegaba sola. No era que nada más quisiese de regreso la comodidad de su lecho, ni la seguridad de su hogar, la realidad era que todos esos días había anhelado su vida sedentaria, aburrida y llena de deberes escolares.

Anhelaba volver a ver a sus padres, y a veces quería romper en llanto como la adolescente perdida que se sentía…, que era. Pero a lo largo de aquel aberrante viaje, sus lágrimas se habían terminado, había comprendido que nada volvería a ser igual e intentaba ser fuerte.

Pero por lo más valioso, que le costaba horrores ser valiente. Su consuelo todo ese tiempo fue saber que su gemelo estaba con ella porque de no haber sido así, seguramente habría caído en los primeros días. Dipper era valiente por los dos, y eso le daba fuerzas para intentar ser valiente por él.

— ¿Estas bien? — Mabel escuchó la voz de su hermano mientras soltaba un suspiro. Asintió.

Dipper sólo observó a la chica mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su mochila, la castaña no tardo en seguirlo.

— Deberíamos irnos, ahora que aún es temprano — El chico asintió.

— Seguramente habrá un poco de neblina.

Sin más, y de manera sigilosa ambos chicos salieron por la puerta de metal que se había mantenido asegurada toda la noche. Caminaron por minutos dirigiéndose hacía el centro del poblado, recordaban que la cabaña de sus tíos se debería encontrar al otro lado del pueblo, y mientras se escabullían sigilosamente entre las desiertas calles, comenzaron a ver los cuerpos inertes de monstruos que no se levantaban más, sobre el suelo, en un charco de sangre seca y con una herida precisa en el cráneo.

Dipper se detuvo un segundo y se acercó lentamente hasta uno de ellos, lo pateó para confirmar de ese modo que este no volvería a levantarse jamás. Lo observó para después mirar a su alrededor y sosteniendo con fuerza el bat de metal que utilizaba como arma, regresó sus pasos y tomó a Mabel del brazo para después acelerar el paso.

El pueblo estaba vacío, o eso aparentaba.

No se parecía en nada a la imagen que los gemelos recordaban; había varios coches estrellados, ventanas rotas, tiendas saqueadas, casquillos esparcidos por todo el suelo; pero lo que más llamó la atención del chico fueron la cantidad innumerable de cuerpos totalmente inertes sobre las aceras, y conforme la neblina comenzaba a disiparse, más claro era que _alguien_ se había deshecho de todos los infectados que pudieron haber invadido el lugar.

Ambos sufrieron un escalofrió.

Y sin decir un palabra, continuaron con su camino sin siquiera pensar en detenerse. Era claro que el caos y desesperación también invadieron ese lugar.

.

— ¿Y si no están vivos? — Comentó de la nada la chica una vez volvieron a entrar al bosque. Dipper no respondió, y en cambio se detuvo para observarla.

— Si eso pasa… — Calló por un momento. — Si no los encontramos, siempre podremos utilizar el laboratorio del tío Ford para resguardarnos por un tiempo. Y si no… al menos habrá algo que nos sirva como arma —. Intento sonreír.

Mabel no dijo nada. Su futuro en ese momento era mucho más incierto que al inicio.

Siguieron su camino, no pasó demasiado cuando ambos cruzaron la última hilera de altos pinos que los separaban de aquella cabaña que parecía no haber cambiado nada.

Seguía cayéndose a pedazos, como la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

Dipper y Mabel aspiraron profundamente y con el corazón en la boca se tomaron de las manos, sostuvieron cada uno con fuerza los objetos que habían utilizado todo ese tiempo para protegerse, determinados a usarlos una vez más de ser necesario; llenándolos con sus esperanzas.

Dieron el primer paso hacia la casa de madera, segundo, tercero.

Pero sólo el sonido del gatillo de las armas cargadas apuntando justo detrás de sus cabezas resonó como un único eco unísono a través del bosque, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran de golpe.

El alma de los gemelos se cayó al suelo, cuando cada uno sintió lo que suponían era el cañón de dichas armas. No podían escapar y ambos sintieron como sus piernas perdieron fuerza. Estaban seguros que en cualquier momento dejarían de responderles; y volvieron a sentirse vulnerables. Como la primera vez que vieron a uno de esos monstruos devorarse a una persona que gritaba llenó de agonía. Como la primera vez que vieron el actuar de las personas que formaban parte de una cadena alimenticia en el cual el único objetivo era sobrevivir.

— Dipper… — La voz de Mabel salió en un susurro debido al hilo de voz que la chica intentaba fervientemente que no se rompiera.

El castaño se tragó el sabor amargo que se había acumulado en su boca y sin decir una palabra cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba la mano que aún sostenía de su hermana, intentando infundirle valor, sin embargo los sollozos comenzaron a salir involuntariamente de la garganta de la joven Pines.

Era obvio que las lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse sin más, porque no quería que ese fuese su fin, sin siquiera poder mirar a quien los amenazaba con un arma a cada uno, sin saber qué habría pasado de haberse apresurado y haber entrado a la cabaña.

¡Era injusto!

— Mocosos — Escucharon entonces la voz profunda de la persona detrás de ellos.

— Son las últimas personas que jamás pensamos volveríamos a ver —. Sentenció una segunda voz seguido del sonido que produjo el seguro del gatillo al ser puesto de nuevo.

Los gemelos entonces se alejaron lo más que pudieron mientras giraban para ver a sus interlocutores, levantando sus propias armas dispuestos a defenderse.

Pero no lo hicieron, se quedaron pasmados, observándolos.

— ¿Stan?

— ¿Ford? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, para después sólo observar como ambos hombres se miraban y les brindaban lo más cercano a una sonrisa.

— Están a salvo —. Ford guardó su arma en la funda que colgaba de su pantalón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieren un beso en la mejilla, les hago fiesta? —, preguntó Stan cruzándose de brazos, mientras observaba el rostro pálidos de ambos chicos.

Fue entonces cuando Dipper y Mabel simplemente dejaron caer sus armas, ella sin pensarlo más corrió hacía Stan la poca distancia que los separaba y sorprendiendo al hombre, lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en la camisa de él, cubriendo así el llanto silencioso que no podía hacer parar.

El castaño por su parte sólo se dejó caer al suelo, estaba cansado.

Sentía que un gran peso había sido quitado de sus hombros. Y al igual que su hermana, cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, intentando pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

No lo podía creer.

— Lo hiciste bien, muchacho — Escuchó entonces la voz de Ford mientras sentía como este posaba su mano sobre su hombro derecho.

Y por una vez en todo ese tiempo, Dipper sintió que ya podía respirar con ligereza y tranquilidad. De pronto ya no le era tan difícil saberse vivo.

Creyó que, al menos por ese momento, las cosas comenzarían a mejorar.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Cómo estan? Bueno, paso a dejar este pequeño one shot de realidad alterna, para esta época del año que a muchos de nosotros nos gusta. Así que si llegaste hasta aquí, de antemano te doy las gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme.

Espero haya sido de tu agrado.

Y sin más me despido; deseándoles que pasen o hayan pasado un aterrador Halloween(?)

Cualquier cosa, pueden encontrarme por aquí o en FB como **LadyKya0 :)**


End file.
